mettre fin à sa vie
by luce1999
Summary: Dites, est-ce que cela vous toucherais vraiment si un monstre mourrais ? (T pour mention de suicide et de dépression)


_Dis... qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si je n'aime pas être à la maison?_

Karma Akabane regarda le ciel noir de la nuit éclairé par les étoiles. Son visage était étrangement vide, il n'avait plus l'air moqueur et sûr qu'il arborait constament mais un air vide lui donnant l'air d'un fantome. Sur ses lèvres, un pâle sourire s'étirait sans joie. L'adolescent descendit du toit de sa maison plongé dans le silence pour aller errer dans les rue sombre de la ville. Il n'y avait personne à cette heure ci dehors et il profita d'un parc public pour aller dormir un peu. Le roux ne rentra chez lui que tôt le matin au alentour de 4 heure pour aller se laver avant d'aller en cour.

 _Dis...qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que mes parents ne sont que des personnages?_

Karma fut accueilli par sa mère lorsqu'il descendit les escalier. La femme était d'une beauté rare et lui fit un sourire tendre en voyant son fils. Elle lui posa quelques questions banal auquels il répondit rapidement. Le silence reprit enfin sa place dans la pièce. Le père de l'adolescent souhaita simplement une bonne journée à sa famille avant de partir en arborant un léger sourire qui parraissait vrai.

 _Dis...Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire si il est mort à mes yeux?_

L'élève regarda son professeur dans les yeux. L'homme mourait devant lui, pour lui il devenait un cadavre embulant, une pourriture humaine. Akabane pour la première fois ressentit de la haine, il s'était souvent battu mais jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il laissa la colère, la haine et la tristesse guidait ses gestes. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, elle était totalement ravagé, seul l'homme n'avait rien. Il avait était comme un père pour l'adolescent et maintenant il était mort à ses yeux. Il n'était plus rien.

 _Dis...qu'est ce que ça me fait qu'ils mentent comme tout les parents?_

Akabane attendit quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans la maison. Ses parents se disputaient encore. La femme criant en pleure sur son mari qui ne répondait pas si ce n'est pour lui dire de se calmer que ça irait mieux plus tard et que pour le moment le boulot était sa priorité. Dès que ses parents entendirent la porte d'entré s'ouvrir ils se mirent a parler calmement, la mère de famille alla prendre sa douche pour se recomposer un visage. Karma discuta quelques minutes avec son père avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

 _Dis...qu'est ce que ça peut me faire d'être en contact avec un monstre?_

L'adolescent écouta les agents lui expliquer la particularité de la classe E. Le garçon eut un sourire inquiétant. On lui offrait la mort d'un professeur sur un plateau d'argent. On lui offrait la possibilité d'apporter la mort à quelqu'un.

 _Dis moi... qu'est ce que ça fait de cotoyer des monstres?_

Karma regarda les autres adolescents de sa classe le voir avec étonnement et peur. Le professeur s'était éloigner de lui dès que sa tentacule avec explosé. Ils étaient tout les deux des monstres. L'un jaune, l'autre humain. L'un ayant une attitude prévenante mais complex avec ses élève. L'adolescent se sentant de suite en dehors de cette classe. Il joua un peu avec son couteau avant de quitter le groupe et son professeur. Il allait le tuer. Ils étaient tout les deux des monstres bien différent. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui il croisa Nagisa et des élèves n'appartenant pas à la classe E. Il sourit en les apeurant.

 _Dis... c'est juste moi le monstre?_

Karma eut un réel sourire en voyant ce que son nouveau professeur avait fait pour le 'sauver' et quelque part il était heureux qu'il l'ai rattraper sans mourir, cela avait appaisé sa colère et son coeur de la noirceur qu'il voyait dans les gens. Cela avait aussi permis de créer en lui un certain respect envers le professeur aux tentacules. Et alors qu'il partait avec air tranquille en compagnie de Nagisa, cela lui avait montré que Koro n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, il était même plutôt une bonne personne. Ce fut la naissance d'un plus profond malaise chez lui. Il était maintenant le seul monstre dans cette classe.

Karma rentra chez lui avec un léger sourire au lèvres. Ses parents l'accueillirent avec un sourire eux aussi. Ils mangèrent paisiblement. Le silence comblé par les quelques histoires de bureau de son père ou le récit imcomplet de l'adolescent sur sa classe.

 _Dis...qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je ne veuille pas vivre?_

Karma repensa au regard de Nagissa lorsqu'il avait sauté, il avait remarqué que l'autre adolescent avait essayé de le rattraper. Quelque part, cela aurait du le toucher. Il savait que cela aurait du lui faire plaisir ou simplement le rassuré mais il était un monstre. Un monstre au niveau sentimental alors cela l'indifférer. Au mieux cela aurait pu l'amuser que quelqu'un ai montrer l'envie de l'aider mais non, cela ne l'amusait pas. Dans la cuisine, ses parents se disputaient encore, un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Le lendemain sa mère sera surement blessée mais lui sourirait doucement, personne ne lui ferait remarqué ses blessures et la vie continuerai et Karma serait encore l'élève un peu difficile et moqueur qu'il était devant tous. L'amusement de mentir et de jouer son rôle devant tout le monde prit Karma. Jusqu'où cela irait-il ?

 _Dis moi, laisse moi juste quelques mois d'amusement avant de finir la la tristesse._

Koro-sensei était enfin mort, partit à jamais de sa vie et de celle de la classe-e. Le roux sourit, son professeur était mort et lui souriait doucement en pleurant quelques larmes silencieuses. Cela l'étonné, il n'avait jamais était vraiment triste, il avait ressentit de la colère, de la deception ou de l'amusement mais pas de la tristesse. Il avait passé des mois délicieux entre rire, épreuves et malice. Il avait bien profitait de sa vie selon lui. Maintenant c'était la fin. La fin du collège et la fin de Koro-sensei.

 _Dis...la corde ou les médicaments? Ou alors..._

Karma regarda le soleil se coucher peu à peu apportant mille nuance de rose et d'orange, de léger nuages blanc se détachaient de ce ciel par ci par là. Le spectacle que donner l'astre était des plus magnifique. Il s'en détourna quelques instants pour regarder le batîment de la classe-e. Dos au vide il sourit avant de se jeter. Cette fois-ci Koro-sensei ne serait pas là pour le sauver de lui même. C'était sa fin, celle qu'il avait choisit. Il n'y eu pas de cri ou de larme de sa part, il n'y eu personne pour le retenir, il n'y eu pas de tentacule jaune pour le rattraper. Il n'y avait plus que lui, les mètres qui défilaient en quelques secondes et son corps se brisant en le tuant sur le coup.

 _Dis, quelques jours sont passé depuis non?_

Les élèves de la classe-e avaient décidé de se rendre une dernière fois ensemble dans le batîment de la classe-e. Comme Karma refusait de leur répondre, ils étaient alors venu chez lui. Une femme qui aurait put-être magnifique si elle n'avait pas de grosses cernes et des yeux rougis ainsi que des cheveux sale leur ouvrit.

-Karma est là? Demanda poliment Nagisa mal a l'aise devant la femme qui se remit a pleurer comme ces derniers jours. Un homme arriva alors en écartant sa femme.

-Mon fils s'est suicidé. Il a était enterré au cimetière Shirokage avant hier. Il ne voulait pas vous prévenir mais si c'est vous qui êtes venu c'est...ok. Je suppose. Trembla l'homme qui lutait pour ne pas s'énerver ou pleurer devant des enfants, son fils qu'il avait aimé, son fils qui l'exaspéré ou qui le faisait se sentir mal lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas a lui parler et faire réellement partit de sa vie était mort avant d'être adulte, mort avant d'entrer au lycée. Et a porte fut fermé juste après ces mots.

La classe-e ne su comment réagir face à ces mots. Leur camarade était mort. Suicidé. Ils n'avaient rien vue venir. Même Nagisa qui observé les gens ne l'avait pas vu venir alors qu'il avait était présent lors de la tentative d'assassinat de son professeur. La tristesse prit place dans la classe et sans un mot ils quittèrent les lieux.

* * *

 _Maman, Papa_

 _Je ne peux pas dire être désolé de ma future abscence et je ne peux pas dire regretter ce que je vais faire. Je me suis bien amuser pendant ces derniers mois, mais cela ne pourrais jamais rattraper ces années de vide. Il n'y a pas eu de réel tristesse dans ma vie. Ni de manque de votre part, vous avez été des plus correct. Cependant je reste assez vide et aujourd'hui je n'ai plus d'occupations et d'amusement pour me donner assez envie de continuer la mascarade me servant de vie._

 _Avec toute la sympathie qui m'est possible de vous donner,_

 _Adieu. Votre Fils KARMA AKABANE._

 _ **Ps** : ne prévenez aucun de mes anciens camarades, le mieux pour eux serait de ne pas savoir pour moi et qu'ils m'oublie._

* * *

j'espère que cela vous aura plu !


End file.
